Justice Served!
by TheRequester
Summary: Kastuo, BlackQuill, Kasumi and Phoenix solve a case about a cook who died in the deep fryer. Serve, get it? I'm sorry, that was lame... Requested by catkittycool321!


**Yo, this is for my patient patient, catkittycool321, and here is the story! Thank you for being so patient, and if it did not appear by Friday I deeply apologize and it may be because of school! (Or my mom being rude and telling me to get off!) I haven't played Phoenix Wright since...well I can remember. So, enjoy!**

**Yeah, yeah- the disclaimer. Ahem, please prepare yourself for a long disclaiming speech that makes me feel like that I own nothing!**

**I own nothing. **

**catkittucool321 owns Kasumi Hamasaki and Katsuo Kurosawa.**

**Did you fall asleep in that speech, I hope you didn't. Because this is a long story and enjoy. **

* * *

Justice Served!

It was a rainy day at Kasumi Hamasaki's house, and she liked that. She was jamming to one of her favorite type of songs, soft rock, "I could listen to this all day, and where is Katsuo Kurosawa? He should've been here an hour ago, did something happen?" She didn't notice the knock on the door but saw Katsuo's car, "Oh, he's here!" she left her room and by the time she got down there, Kasumi wasn't happy. The knock kept on getting louder and louder and she whipped open the door, "Oh, its you destroying my door!" she said to Simon BlackQuill-or the "Twisted Samrai."

Katuo appeared with a large packet about all the horror movies he saw in the past two years, "I got you the packet about the horror movies I saw the past two years you asked for. Huh? Why are you upset?"

"Well," she stated staring at Simon, "My door was almost destroyed and it was VERY loud, man. I'll never get that sound out of my head, why don't you guys come on in?"

"Thank you, Kasumi." they walked in the house and Simon opened the refrigerator to see if he can eat anything. When Kasumi left, Katsuo spoke up in a whisper, "Simon, don't eat from her refrigerator and that's no good." he said that just before Simon took a bite out of the ramen cup and saw some moldy noodles.

"KASUMI! WHY DO YOU HAVE MOLDY RAMEN IN YOUR FRIDGE?" Simon never really yelled out that much, but this was an exception!

She yelled back to Katsuo's mentor, "Its evidence for a crime that Phoenix needs! And why are you in my refrigerator?"

Honorable Samurai smirked at the Twisted Samurai, "I uh… was hungry!"

The Ice Queen walked back in with a thick packet of papers, "How disrespectful, stealing from my fridge! That's incredibly rude and most of the food is spoiled or used for evidence anyway so you shouldn't eat it."

"Why do need rotten food?" her childhood friend asked while watching, with an amused smile, Simon's expressions change as he continued to look at the "evidence."

"The murder took place in a kitchen, we suspect that the food may have been poisoned. Meanwhile, Phoenix and the police are looking for anyone who MAY have been a suspect or second victim."

Simon held a piece of bread that was harder than stone, "I think you're the killer, here...having all this rotten food."

Kasumi glared but didn't turn to look at him, "And my job is to find evidence and keep it safe to use in court!"

"I thought you were a Defensive Lawyer?" Honorable Samurai asked putting some cherry-flavored gum in his mouth.

"Apparently, not this case. For some reason, Phoenix doesn't want me to defend anyone, why would he ask for me not to?"

BlackQuill saw that what used to be cherries was no more, they looked like black, smelly puff-balls in a container. He almost vomited on the floor but walked out the room. Outside the kitchen he put a feather in his mouth and chewed on it, to prevent him from gagging.

Katsuo saw the what used to be cherries and when Kasumi turned around to get her phone he spat out his gum. She looked back at him, "Are you listening?"

He looked at her, "Go on." his poor mouth would never taste cherries again. All he could think of were black, fluffy balls.

She rolled her eyes, "SO we saw this cook man at a restaurant dead. I think it was called The Karma Buffet, their food is okay."

Katsuo nodded and looked at the packet, "This is a big report about what could've happened."

"Half of his body was cooked and fried, with a knife in his hand that had blood. He possibly tried to defends himself or self-murder."

"Well, fired, huh?" her friend said putting peach-flavored gum in his mouth, "Its basically Pushing Daisies but in real life! Haha!"

Simon came back in with two cups of water, "Don't even joke like that, Katsuo."

"Sorry, but it IS kinda funny. And I see why there are a lot of reports for how he died, meet us in the lab at six. We'll lighten up the case off your shoulder's, Kasumi."

Simon nodded, "That's my boy. Always thinking outside the box...come on"

"Okay," Kasumi said giving them a box of "evidence" and opened the door. "Hope you have fun and don't let the box get wet!"

"Thanks!" Then Katsuo and Simon sat down in the Chevy and drove off in the rain. Kasumi smiled and read the papers-

Fried Human- Case 50.

Table of Contents

When the Police arrived... page 1-5 Theories on Death... page 6-20

Day of court... page 21-25 Time, Day... page 26-27

Evidence so far... page 28- 31

ect.&amp; ect.

She could only read five before realizing how stupid most of these theories were. One was about him getting so hungry that he cooked himself to eat or he dropped some food in the fryer and fell when trying to get it out. In what universe do people cook themselves or reach in deep fryers makes sense? Kasumi endured reading all of the theories but saw two that were good and made sense.

1\. The murder pushed himself in the deep fryer and accidentally stabbed himself in the process, explaining the bloody knife.

2\. The cook did notice the murder and stabbed him but slipped in the deep fryer.

Sure he may have slipped with the water splashing out and about when he was trying to stab him but the fry would have no way of standing up and fall on the ground. The kitchen was on the second floor so people would've heard a bang upstairs.

Also, number 1 seems to be the most reasonable out of all the stories. Yes, the murder would've pushed him in and most people hold knives here backwards and may have stabbed him. Kasumi saw it was a quarter to six and got ready, Katsuo's two story house was only around the corner. She grabbed her coat, reading glasses, and the papers that contained the information about the attack.

When she got outside, she let her hair get wet from the rain, oh how she loved rain. No wonder Kasumi's hair was light blue, she got it wet with rain! She put on her headphones playing jazz music, not too loud, she didn't like anything to be loud. At least when she was driving in the rain, Kasumi got in her Subaru and started the car. She drove all the way to the corner but hit the brakes when she saw a woman in black tip toeing across the street.

She was going to a house not too big but not small either, "Hey, man!" she called, "Watch where you're driving!"

She slid down the window, "Where are you going? To that house?" The woman took a step then started to run the opposite direction, "Hey, get back here!" Kasumi grabbed her gun and chased after him, she almost got him but she jumped down into the river, "I should tell them about this, huh?" there was some piles of blood on the ground.

* * *

Simon was wrapping some extra bandage on his apprentice's dead eye, "Okay, Simon. That's enough and call Kasumi for me and see where she is." Katsuo put on his goggle and opened the box of food and grabbed the harder-than-stone bread Simon couldn't break. He took a needle and injected the bread with some type of chemical or liquid, then put a piece on the microscope.

He gasped and hit his mentor many times on his chest, "Simon, look at this! I think it's VX, and poisonous chemical that effects the nervous system. Its organophosphate!"

"And what does that mean?..." Simon asked now sharpening his katana with his nickname embroiled on the blade. BlackQuill sure did love his sword and wasn't called the "Twisted Samurai" for nothing, there was a reason he was called that but that was a story for another time.

The door opened, startling them both. Luckily it was Kasumi and she didn't look very- well, in few words she was angry. "Kasumi Hamasaki! Do not come in my house without knocking, I almost grabbed my gun!" She glared and stubbornly tossed he bag next to him labeled, Blood. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Kasumi began twisting the water out of her blue hair, "saw this man in black that looked like he was sneaking into a house, and I chased him."

"What else?" Simon asked impatiently opening the bag and then putting on his gloves.

"And he escaped, and I got wet!" she yelled, very out of character for her.

Katsuo looked up from his work, "Please don't yell, Kasumi. I need to check if this is VX or not."

"What's that?" The Ice Queen put on goggles and injected the moldy ramen with the same chemical Katsuo put in and took a piece off. She put it on the microscope slide and examined the piece through the glass thing.

"A poisonous chemical that hurts your nervous system and may kill you."

Simon shuddered and took some of the blood in a needle to test things with, 'So far, it is confirmed that the cook DID in fact stabbed the murderer," Black quill said comparing the results with the murderers blood DNA. "So, I'm going to be checking if this is the same as the murderer."

"I think this is VX after all, but why for so many food? Did he try to kill people there?"

Kasumi wrote down what she saw, more VX, "The real question is when did it happen? If he would've fell into the floor and scream into the fryer, wouldn't some one come up there?"

Simon fidgeted with his handcuffs but manage to reach for the packet and read about the police report, "Well, it does say that the body was found the next day. It happened at night or closing time." He tossed the thick packet and the table and left to the kitchen, where there would be nreal food and not spoiled or moldy.

Katsuo picked up the phone, "9...1...6..."

"Who are you calling?" Kasumi asked while taking off the goggles.

"Pheo-nix...6...5...7...8" Katsuo walked out the other room Simon came in tossing her some fresh ramen.

"...See this?" Simon said, "This is fresh ramen, not moldy." he enfranchised fresh to make sure she understood what it was. He looked at her as if she was a baby, but she threw the packet on his face. Simon pointed his finger, "...Hey, watch the attitude, girl."

"Stop being loud, Simon. I like it quiet and you should respect that." The Ice Queen grabbed the packet information and started to read everything on there, this time. No matter how stupid the theories were she would keep on reading until it hurt to imagine, Kasumi couldn't help but laugh at what a man would look like slipping into fryer.

"Man I wonder what's taking Katsuo so long?"

Katsuo was thinking of when he was in Simon BlackQuill's office when he first was getting a lecture. Before he became his mentor and was even stricter than now-

_"The last partner, thought it would be funny if they shove my corncob up a tree hole. And you know what happened? He was asked politely to leave, and it was AWKWARD for both of us!"_

_Katsuo slid down in his seat, to prank Simon ,which was very out of character, by putting whip cream on his katana. He was only 19 years and full of immaturity and mischief, "Sorry, Mr. Simon."_

_"Oh,... you have no right to be my partner! If you do that again, the next time the judge turns around I will kill you." He was hard to understand when he was angry because his British accent was think._

Katsuo waited for Phoenix, and Maya, to come over and help them with this hilarious murder. Kasumi and BlackQuill came into the room with some amused looks, "So, when is Phoenix getting here?"

"Oh, in about a few minutes. What's so funny?"

Simon spoke up, "...Look on your head, its Taka."

The Hawk lightly pecked Katsuo's head, "Oh hey Taka, where have you been?"

"...*whistle*" Taka came to Simon's shoulder, "...his home is in the courthouse. Tell Phoenix to go down to the court."

"Why? And what was so funny?" Katsuo asked impatiently crossing his arms.

Kasumi tried to pat Taka's head but Simon smacked it away and shook his finger, "Well, today is another day for you to be a junior prospector, Katsuo. Which is why we kind of chuckled, huh?" Katsuo's face was blank, "Its okay this time, we aren't going against each other this time. Its against Phoenix, not me. Now let's get out and go to the courthouse."

They got in the Chevy and drove down the road to the courthouse, Taka flew above them.

* * *

Once they got in there, Taka was gone. "...*whistle*..." The hawk came down with them and they walked into the courtroom.

"KASUMI!" her chief called, Phoenix. She said goodbye and walked over there, "Hey, Maya's sick so I need you today. And, we are switching roles," Kasumi thought in her head out of frustration, Well sweet jolly ranchers. Now what will Katsuo think when he sees me next to Phoenix.

"Wait, why?"

"I don't know but we have to make sure the murderer doesn't get away."

"Alright, Phoenix. I'm be there in a second." she sighed and followed, wishing her friend and fr-enemy good luck. Kasumi slammed her head against the table when she saw BlackQuill and Katsuo walked in, he looked shocked and turned away.

The Honorable Samurai whispered to BlackQuill, "What is she doing over there? I thought she wasn't going against me."

"Ignore her and get going already."

They all get settled in the courtroom, in the middle was a detective named Callie Mergancy. She had notes, papers, and very sharp pencils in her hand, she was silent like Simon but has easily solved many cases.

The judge hit his hammer to get everyone's attention, "I believe that the persecutor may do the honors of the prosecutors shall speak the opening sentence."

"Yes your honor," Katsuo said, "So far we know that a murder has killed a head chief at The Karma Buffet. Any research to add, Miss Mergancy?" Simon's back was to everyone, nodding in approval for his opening sentence.

Callie glared, "...Yes I do." her voice startled everyone, even BlackQuill. "You are correct that the chief is murdered and has stabbed the murderer, but I believe that he didn't stab him."

"Huh?" Kasumi said, "But ma'am, we tested that the blood was indeed a different person. He could've stabbed him and fell into the fryer."

"OBJECTION!" yelled Katsuo, "It is true that he was in the deep fryer, but why would he need a knife? After all, fryers have special utensils, and maybe the murderer stabbed the victim with a knife."

Callie looked down then up, she finally took off her sunglasses and they saw she was young. Possibly 15 or 16 years old, "You are correct, but he just wasn't using the deep fryer, he was also cooking-" she held up a recite, "-a "Clean Cut Roll and Red Saucy Lobster". So he may have been putting in the food when getting the food done for a customer."

Katsuo sighed, it was his turn. "But then how come no one suspected that the food wasn't there and a manager didn't come in the kitchen? There are many people that wait in line AROUND the buildings!"

Callie jumped back in surprise, ''W-wah?"

"You heard me!" he smiled but BlackQuill did not smile yet, "Wouldn't there be a riot if people some someone climb up the wall of the building?"

"Uh...!" Callie was now loud with yelling, "But that doesn't do us any good! Here on the receipt it says that the food was ordered at 11:56 pm, so there wasn't anyone there!"

Simon finally spoke up, but only turned his head around with a feather in his mouth. "Objection." Katsuo smiled and was glad BlackQuill finally spoke up so he didn't have to do it himself. "This happens to be a very...popular restaurant with many idiotic people waiting in line for their food until 12:00 am."

"Dawg..." the blonde, Callie, said in her breathe as she sweated, shoulders up hiding her face. Why did he have to be so intimidating?

"And while I'm at it, what else does it say on that receipt for what time it was given?"

Mergancy shakily grabbed the receipt, "It doesn't say much but "Never Delivered." Why?"

"OBJECTION!" Kasumi yelled, finger in the air, "In what world are you going to ask her what else it says on the receipt? You know that only few people remain after 8:50 pm, so there would only be few servers there. Of course it would never be anyone to deliver it!"

"Objection," Katsuo yelled, "As you have stated, not many people stay after 8:50 pm. But take a look at this," he reached in his pocket and held out a second receipt.

"!" Callie jumped at the sight of such evidence, she only got cases done and paid because she showed only the big evidence not the little.

"It says here, "Clean Cut Roll and Red Saucy Lobster" and at the bottom, "Delivered By The Cook," after that it was closing time."

Callie grabbed her hair, "DARN IT ALL! How was I supposed to know that there was a SECOND receipt?!"

"Do better research, next!" Kasumi said, she was too loud for her liking and got a new witness to come up, the second chef! "So, what's your story?"

The woman was scared, "I-I saw him die with my own eyes! He-he was dead on the floor just before we were about to leave!" she looked terrified. "Yet... he did look kinda good to eat."

"Ew..." Phoenix said, "Alright, ma'am. When did you see him die?"

"It was, I think 12:05 am and he was fried on the ground with a bloody knife!" she slammed the desk, "I filed a police report after calling 911!"

"...Name please," Simon said holding the packet with all the information written inside.

"Uh, Sharla Williams!"

Katsuo's eyebrow twitched looking down at the paper, he smiled. "Well, "Sharla"?"

Sharla looked up, "Yes?"

"How old are you because you don't look as young as the paper says."

"How-dare you say that, I am younger than you are I bet!"

Just then, "HOLD IT!" yelled Phoenix. "What exactly are you trying to say? What does her age matter?"

Simon sighed and spoke again, "...it says here she's 19 years old!"

"Sharla" jumped back in fright, then started to fake cry, "The truth is, *sob sob* that I used to smoke and it ruined my skin! Please, I am 19 years old!" her hands clasped together in a begging motion.

Kasumi nodded, "Of course! Smoking does damage the skin of a smoker, so please give her a break."

Phoenix nodded, "She just happens to be 19 and her wrinkles can change the skin-"

"HOLD IT!" Katsuo asked crossing his arms, "If she were TRULY a smoker, then how come there isn't a voice chip on her neck and she sound just fine." He turned to "Sharla", "If you used to smoke then why don't you have a hole in your neck?"

She shrieked, "...I-I." she bit her thumb, "My throat healed…"

"There's no way it can!" Katsuo yelled, "The holes are permanent, so you cannot 19 years old."

The Judge nodded, "I see, so false age is cleared up!"

Simon nodded and whistle, "...*whistle*..." Takka came on Simon's shoulder, "This, Mr. Phoenix, is my trusty cohort. Taka."

"Alright, Sharla!" Kasumi said, "Are you really nineteen?"

The chef looked down, "Yes! Check here at my driver's licence!"

Kasumi grabbed her licences and looked-

_Sharla Williams_

_State: California_

_Age: 19_

_DoB: 12/05/1995_

"It's true, she is nineteen! And may have smoked for a short time.

It seemed like hours before they got past the age topic, but after showing the license to the judge and the prosecutors.

Simon smiled and grabbed the bag of rotten food, "So, question. Does your chef friend ever get hungry?"

"Yeah, he sometimes eats extra food from the cabinet just before we leave and I close it. That reminds me, he told me he felt sick after he ate some cheese."

Phoenix wished he was in their position, why did they have to switch today. "Anyway...do you know what VX is?"

"Yes, why?" "Sharla" sweated just a little and looked down...

That ring came on in Katsuo's ear, "What an unexpected answer... Well, we just happen to see that there is VX in the food that was in the cabinet! You would have to be the last person to be in the cabinet before he got his snack..."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, "Why do you think that she put in VX in his food?"

"Because!" Sharla yelled, "This is why we have so many people in line, he keeps eating all of the food and making us lose more money by the HOUR. Oh, revenge feels so good!" All were silent, "Is what the murderer said..."

"Sharla?" Simon said crossing his arms. "What do you have to say right now?"

She covered her mouth just now realizing that she said everything they were fighting for. She curse lightly to herself, "Dangit..."

"You killed him...have at her, Taka. *whistle*"

The hawk came flying over to Sharla, "Ah, crap-doodles!" she ran off with the police coming after her.

The Judge's eyes were wide like saucers, "Uh... Okay, the witness

They all walked outside the room and stood outside, "Sorry, Katsuo. I didn't know Maya was sick."

"Its okay, Kasumi. This was the only case Simon didn't get pissed, yelled at or pull out his sword. That's amazingly stupid to just blurt out your crime, but that just ruined the whole fun in arguing."

BlackQuill smiled and broke his chains grabbing his sword, "If you excuse me, I've got a chef to see."

"Okay, BlackQuill." Phoenix said, he shuddered a little but shook his head, "So, why don't we celebrate this investigation. With a nice dinner for our young winning friend, Katsuo!"

Kasumi sighed when she saw Simon come back with his hawk, while in the background Sharla was being grabbed by the police. There were scratches on her face, "I don't feel like killing right now, so let's eat. This case was terribly easy with the idiotic witness who cried guilty, that's it new name. When I get a chance I will kill her, but not right now."

This guy creeped Phoenix out and he shuffled slowly away from him into his car, BlackQuill whistled for Taka and got in the car with the rest of them.

* * *

**Dear, I made such a terrible ending, sorry if I disappointed you. I'm finally done, curse you school! I hope you like though.**


End file.
